Chemical structure rendering software is widely used by research and educational institutions to depict chemical structures and chemical reactions of interest. Unlike chemical formulas or chemical names, structural formulas provide a graphical representation of the molecular structure. A graphical chemical structure representation is capable of indicating the arrangements of atoms in a way that a chemical formula cannot.
Biological sequence and large molecule rendering software is widely used by research and educational institutions to depict biological sequences, including nucleotide and amino acid sequences of interest. A three-dimensional graphical representation can be extrapolated from a nucleotide and/or amino acid sequence to depict the arrangements of atoms, nucleotides, and/or amino acid residues in a way that a simple sequence (e.g., a nucleotide and/or amino acid sequence) cannot.
Augmented reality refers to augmenting the real world environment with computer-generated input such as graphics, video, or audio information. In handheld device augmented reality, digital objects can be overlaid on real world video data captured on the handheld computing device. Examples of handheld device augmented reality include the Layar™ print media augmentation application by Layar of Amsterdam, the Netherlands, the Word Lens augmented reality translation application by Quest Visual of San Francisco, Calif., and the Wikitude® Augmented Reality mobile platform by Wikitude GmbH of Salzburg, Austria.